tunnelsnovelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elliott
Elliott is a renegade and Styx fighter, and a main character. She becomes an important ally in the fight against the Styx plans for world domination. Her parents being a normal Colonist woman and a Styx Limiter, make Elliott half-Styx. Her father, Eddie, has befriended Drake and wishes to save Elliott. Biography 'Deeper:' Elliott first appears when she and Drake save Will Burrows, Cal, and Chester from a Limiter platoon in the Deeps. She plays an important role in teaching them how to survive in the hostile environment. For the most part, Elliott maintains a hostile attitude towards Will, less so to Chester. After Drake is captured during a Styx ambush, Elliott leads them all to an island in a Subterranean Sea. Elliott takes Will to scout, and they discover that Drake is being tortured by the Styx. Much to her own grief, Elliott decides to end Drake's misery by shooting him (it is later revealed this man was not Drake, just a random renegade). When they return to the camp, Elliott captures a "night crab" for a meal, which Will identifies as a relic species of Anomalocaris. When Limiters come to kill them, Elliott leads the group away from the island by boat and sets charges that kill the Styx soldiers. They travel to a hideout in the Sharps, but are soon found by the Limiters. A chase ensues where Elliott uses more explosives to destroy the Sharps and block the path. She accidentally shoots Sarah Jerome, who is looking for Will in the Deeps also. Sarah tells them all about the Dominion virus plot and reunites with her sons before she dies. Elliott hopes to escape via the Pore's tunnel system, but it turns out to be trap. The Styx Division, Limiters, and Rebecca corner them at the massive void. Rebecca reveals she has a twin sister, and they brag to the group about their plans for Dominion. In the ensuing firefight, Cal is killed, and Elliott, Will, and Chester are shot into the Pore. 'Freefall:' After falling into the Pore, Elliott is knocked out and has a broken arm. Will and Chester take her to a shack with an inhabitant named Martha. There, she is properly cared for, but remains in a delirious state. Martha, Will, and Chester make a trip to a "metal ship" (actually a Russian submarine trapped underground in the void Smoking Jean) to retrieve modern medicine for Elliott. Once there, one of the Rebecca twins cares for Elliott, an action that makes Will worried. His fears are confirmed- 2 Limiters attack soon after, alongside with the other Rebecca. Elliott then recovers and reveals that she is half Styx/Limiter. She detonates a large bomb that blows up the submarine, causing it to fall down Smoking Jean and trap the Rebeccas and a Limiter at the bottom. Later on, she reunites with Will, and Dr. Burrows through Smoking Jean. They journey to the Garden Of The Second Sun and discover the amazing inner world that Dr. Burrows always hoped there was. Elliott and Will go scouting one day and find the Rebeccas' hideout in an abandoned uranium mine. Will sneaks in to grab the Dominion virus phials, but is caught. He wounds one of the twins just as Elliott snipes the Limiter and sets off charges, trapping the Rebeccas inside. Will and Elliott later share a kiss. 'Closer:' Elliott and Will are still in the Garden of the Second Sun exploring with Dr. Burrows. She and Will have overcome their previous hostility and become good friends. Will finds that he is in love with her (Williott), but when he tries to tell her he fails. Later, the Rebeccas finds Dr. Burrows and Will at the Ancient Pyramids, and keep them as hostages to get the Dominion virus back. Elliott tries to save them both. She drinks the Dominion vaccine beforehand and agrees to bring the virus to the Styx. However, she sees Tom Cox torturing Will, and shoots Cox to save him. Dr. Burrows is murdered by the Rebeccas as revenge. After the virus phial is safely exchanged, Elliott and Will are helicoptered off by Colonel Bismarck and the New Germanian Army. Although they are safe, the two begin to argue. Will thinks she didn't have any plan at all when she gave the virus to the Styx, and tells her that Drake would be ashamed of her. Colonel Bismarck tries to break up the fight, saying Will should stop arguing with his girlfriend; Elliott yells that she is not his girlfriend. They later agree to go back Topsoil to distribute the vaccine, using the Ancients' stone staircase to reach Smoking Jean. When they are almost there, Will starts to cry about his father's death. (R.I.P. The Doc). Elliott hugs him, and she is just about to kiss him when he walks away to be alone. They finally reach the Underground Harbor, where she happily reunites with Drake. Drake tells her about his time with her father Eddie and his betrayal; Elliot replies that he doesn't care what Drake does to Eddie. Elliott, Drake, Will, and Chester travel to meet Drake's father Parry, leader of the rebel Old Guard. Her time at Parry's mansion makes her more "girly", which comes as a shock to Will. The novel ends with her watching the TV and seeing Styx-sponsored reports framing Drake for a downtown bombing caused by Darklit New Germanians. 'Spiral:' Elliot is now wearing dresses and make-up, and every day she takes long baths and fixes her hair. While she is away, Eddie comes to Parry's mansion to discuss the Styx's ramped-up attacks throughout England. He tells them about the Styx's new Phase, and how Elliott might be old enough to undergo the transformations that occur during this period of Styx life. When the mansion is compromised, Parry leads the team to a secret military bunker. Eddie attempts to talk with his daughter there, but she attacks him in anger. Elliott is sent to have a prenatal examination to test if she is old enough for the Phase. When she comes out of the room, she meets Will who has been waiting for her. She runs into his arms and hugs him tight. She then gives him a kiss on the cheek and smiles. The bunker is soon compromised, so Parry has the team lead an attack on the Phase Factory where Styx females are impregnating their hosts. Elliott plays a major role in this charge, sniping Styx and setting off charges. Elliott joins Drake and Will in heading down to the Garden of the Second Sun to detonate nuclear devices, sealing the world off and preventing the Styx from deploying any more New Germanian troops toTopsoil. They battle the Rebeccas, Limiters, and Styx female Vane, and successfully seal off the inner world. In the process, the Plague of New Germania is released, and it kills off everyone in the inner world except the vaccinated Will and Elliott. Will and Elliott sit atop one of the Ancient Pyramids. She then reveals that she has fallen in love with Will. 'Terminal:' Elliott and Will travel to the empty New Germania meet Jergen, Karl, and Werner who are New Germanians in hazmat suits. They take the two renegades to a decontamination hospital and have them purified. During the process, Will and Elliott see each other naked. Later, the two discover the Tower, which mysteriously causes a sense of "belonging" in Elliott. She and Will touch a portal that takes them Topsoil to London. They battle the Armagi in the war-torn streets, all the time being led by Elliott's new sense. It takes her to the museum, where she breaks open an ancient tomb to find the Scepter. Elliott and Will go to St. Paul's Cathedral, where the final battle of the Recall War is taking place. She enters alone and is confronted by Alex and a Rebecca twin. Elliott reveals what her sense was telling her- the Styx are aliens from the Garden of the Second Sun, and the Earth is their spaceship. She slams the scepter down, causing the Armagi to disintegrate and teleporting all the Styx (herself included) back to their original inner world. Before she leaves, she develops the insect legs caused by the Phase, and bids a near-dead and impregnated-by-Alex Will farewell. Once in the inner world, the whole of the Styx population die from the Plague of New Germania. Elliott returns the Scepter to where it belongs, exiting the tower completely alone in the vast world. She is wistfully feeling a sense of fullfilment and loneliness at the same time. Category:Characters Category:Female people Category:Protagonists Category:Deeper Category:Freefall Category:Closer Category:Spiral Category:Terminal